Une façon de mourir
by xNJx
Summary: Comment avait-il osé ? Odin savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, quelque chose se produirait. En plus, il savait que Loki le détestait, en plus d'avoir une relation tout à fait désastreuse avec lui, mais tout de même. Le mettre, ou plutôt le déposer, dans une maison de retraite en le privant de ses pouvoirs, non, il ne l'avait pas imaginé / Crack OS? / Thor : Ragnarok /


_**Une façon de mourir :**_

Comment avait-il osé ?

Odin savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, quelque chose se produirait. En plus, il savait que Loki le détestait, en plus d'avoir une relation tout à fait désastreuse avec lui, mais tout de même. Le mettre, ou plutôt le déposer, dans une maison de retraite en le privant de ses pouvoirs, non, il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Certes, Loki avait bien grandi pour posséder la puissance suffisante lui permettant de le priver de son pouvoir, mais il y avait aussi qu'Odin se faisait relativement vieux, même pour un dieu.

Bon, après, l'endroit n'était pas non plus si terrible que ça, hein. C'était juste, dégradant. Pour lui et les autres, bien sûr. Mais c'était comme retomber en enfance lorsque sa mère s'occupait de lui. Là, il était un vieil homme et on s'occupait de lui, lui demandait même s'il voulait une couche, parfois. Odin était étranger aux méthodes humaines dans ce genre d'endroits, mais hors de questions qu'il ne se laisse faire. En plus, il était considéré comme le petit nouveau alors les autres étaient de véritables vipères avec lui. Tantôt on lui disait qu'il allait bientôt crever parce qu'il acceptait pas de partager ses repas, tantôt on le trouvait froid, lui qui ne souhaitait pas participer aux activités de la maison de retraite.

Grr, il allait bien le punir, cette fois ci, Loki. Enfin, s'il parvenait à sortir d'ici. Parce que oui, il avait essayé. Debout dans le couloir, bien qu'affaibli, il avait presque réussi à atteindre la porte de sortie qu'une infirmière l'avait forcé à se rasseoir dans une chaise roulante en lui demandant d'aller prendre ses médicaments. Lui avait crié qu'il était Odin et n'avait pas besoin de ces stupides médicaments, mais qui allait le croire, hein ?

« Tu manges pas ta soupe, Rodin ? » demanda John, son habituel voisin de table.

« C'est Odin ! » grogna l'interpellé, énervé de devoir constamment se répéter.

« Quoi ? »

« ODIN ! C'EST ODIN ! LE PERE DE TOUTE CHOSE! » s'écria le dit Père de Toute Chose en bondissant de sa chaise roulante, manquant de s'écraser au sol comme une crêpe, disons.

Bien sûr, cet excès d'humeur n'avait ni plu aux résidents, qui avaient tous frôlé la crise cardiaque, ni aux infirmières qui refusaient une fois de plus son comportement enfantin. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Ce vieil homme était invivable. Tantôt il terrifiait les autres, ou alors il n'arrêtait pas de brailler que son peuple l'attendait et que Loki l'imposteur était sur son trône et allait empêcher Thor de monter dessus. Mais non, personne ne voulait le croire, ni l'aider. D'ailleurs, on se moquait souvent de lui, parmi les autres petits vieux. Alors Odin restait seul, à essayer de fuir cette maison de retraite, à jurer contre Loki.

Jusqu'à ce que celui ci ne viennent lui rendre visite. Il se souvint très bien de ce jour, bon en réalité il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était ici, mais ce jour ci, il s'en souvenait.

« Monsieur Hopkins, » parce que c'était l'identité que Loki avait du leur donner lorsqu'il l'avait ''inscrit'' dans cette maison. Il releva la tête vers l'infirmière qui l'avait appelée. Toujours la même qui venait braver le fou furieux de la chambre 411. « Vous avez de la visite. »

En réalité, Odin avait espéré qu'il s'agirait de Thor. Son fils aurait découvert la supercherie, aurait chassé ou emprisonné Loki et enfin, Odin aurait retrouvé ses forces, son pouvoir. Parce que oui, perdre ses pouvoirs l'avait bien affaibli, même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

Mais ce fut Loki qui entra dans la pièce. Il portait un costume noir très élégant, et Odin reconnu tout de suite l'élégance d'un prince, bien qu'adopté. Il ne dit rien, trop fatigué pour se lever et l'étrangler, même si sa rage bouillonnait intérieurement. Comment Loki avait-il pu ?

Bien sûr, Odin ne reconnaîtrait jamais ses fautes parce qu'Odin est Odin et fautes, il n'y avait pas de sa part.

« Mon fils, » le salua Odin, calmement, pendant que Loki tirait une chaise afin de s'asseoir en face du vieil homme.

Loki eut cet étrange petit sourire, celui qui n'annonçait rien de bon, mais qui lui était pourtant si caractéristique.

« Arrêtez cela, Odin. Vous savez très bien que nous n'avons jamais eu de lien, alors arrêtez. »

Odin l'admit. Loki avait raison, certes. Il se souvenait de la douleur sur le visage du jotun lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité, la triste vérité, des actions suicidaires et incontrôlées qui avaient suivies à cause de lui, enfin il l'admettait.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour savoir si l'endroit vous plaît ou si vous vous êtes fait des amis. Je suis venu vous dire adieu. Je ne vous rendrais pas vos pouvoirs, mais je vais les garder pour apporter la prospérité sur Asgard. Et si Thor se rend compte de quelque chose, je préfère le perdre que de vous permettre de poser à nouveau ce postérieur ridé sur un trône que vous ne méritez pas ! »

Loki s'était mis à crier et il s'était levé pendant cette montée de colère, mais au moins tout était dit, il se sentait mieux. Odin baissa la tête. Loki avait peut être raison, au final. Terminer ici dans le calme n'était-il pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire ? En plus, il l'avait un peu cherché, non ?

Non.

Définitivement que non.

Il se redressa et, prit par un élan fou, attrapa l'individu par la gorge, parvenant même à le faire basculer en arrière(ou alors était-ce Loki qui n'avait émit aucune résistance pour ne pas le blesser ?)

« Calmez vous, » grogna Loki pendant Odin hurlait, ses mains serrées, du moins aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, autour de la gorge pâle de son ingrat de fils adopté.

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » hurlait-il hystériquement. Loki avait envie de hurler de rire mais se retint parce deux infirmières pénétrèrent dans la chambre, affolées et relevèrent le vieil homme avant de se tourner vers Loki pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

« Je vous remercie. Je vais y aller de toute façon. Prenez bien soin de lui, » dit-il aux deux infirmières.

Lorsque Loki quitta la chambre, il entendit Odin hurler dans le couloir : « NE LE LAISSEZ PAS PARTIR IL VA ME VOLER MON TRONE ! »

Loki sourit et disparut.

…

Alors que faire ? Se résigner ? Non, pas du tout. Odin continua de se battre. Il multiplia ses tentatives d'évasion, devint de plus en plus grossier, de plus en plus désagréable, il hurlait des « HEIMDALLLL ! » la nuit comme pour essayer de communiquer avec l'au-delà. Mais rien ne fit. Alors Odin se mit à piquer des médicaments, à cracher dans les repas, à déféquer sur les draps, à uriner dans les couloirs...Tout pour être exclus de cette maison. Loki dut même revenir une fois pour assurer aux infirmières qu'il leur donnerait plus d'argent si elles acceptaient de le garder. Mais Odin redoubla d'inventivité, dérobant les effets personnels du personnel, attachant des petits-vieux à leurs fauteuils, piquant des rations, dévissant des roues de fauteuils.

Jusqu'au jour où.

« Je vous déteste. » grogna Loki en poussant le fauteuil roulant d'Odin dans les rues de New York.

Qu'allait-il faire de ce débris, maintenant ? Il pouvait toujours le pousser sur la route alors que le feu était vert pour les conducteurs, prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'un accident ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien magiquement invoquer une pièce et le laisser moisir dedans, mais non.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

« Bien, » soupira Loki en tournant dans une ruelle afin de ne pas être vu des autres midgardiens. Odin avouait être un peu effrayé lorsque Loki stoppa soudainement le fauteuil, il faillit même en chuter.

« Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai assez ! »

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Odin le rappela, alors Loki se stoppa.

« Je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper de vous, Odin ! J'en ai assez. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne vous rendrai pas vos pouvoirs, c'est chose certaine. »

« Alors tu vas me laisser ici, ton vieux père dans la rue ? Je suis en fauteuil roulant ! »

« Tant pis pour vous, vieux croûton, j'ai assez donné ! J'avais trouvé un endroit pour vous mais vous avez tout fait pour qu'on vous en expulse ! Je ne peux plus rien pour vous roulez où vous voulez, il y aura sûrement un centre de sans abri qui acceptera de vous aider. »

Odin sentait la rage monter en lui, mais au lieu de cela, lorsqu'il vit son fils s'éloigner un peu plus, il s'écria :

« Pardon. »

Loki se stoppa à nouveau, comme choqué. Il se retourna vers l'homme, les sourcils froncés. « Pardon ? »

« Oui...je sais que cela ne suffit pas mais...je m'excuse pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Toute cette folie, tout cela, c'est de ma faute. »

Loki secoua la tête. « Il est trop tard pour s'excuser... »

Odin hocha la tête. « Je le sais. Mais...ne me laisse pas mourir ici. Je veux mourir avec Frigga. »

Aïe. Corde sensible. Odin le connaissait bien. Loki sentit un mal l'envahir à la mention de sa mère adorée. Il s'efforça de garder son calme. Oui, Odin avait raison. Peut être qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel.

« Bien. » fit à nouveau Loki, avant de les faire disparaître.

…

Alors vous me demanderez, où est Odin ? Et bien, Loki se fait passer pour Odin, certes. C'est bien connu. Enfin, uniquement de lui. Bientôt Thor le découvrira, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Pour le moment, personne ne semble remarquer, trop occupé par la fausse copie, que leur bon roi Odin pend à la ceinture de Loki. En effet, un troussé de clé en or y est apparut depuis quelques jours sans que personnes ne s'en rende compte. Une clé lui permet de garder cette apparence sans user trop de magie, une autre lui permet de cacher son aura de ''Loki'' et une autre...Le voilà Odin ! Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Il ne s'agit que de son âme, histoire de le garder en vie. Vous pensez que c'est cruel ? Et bien, c'est lui qui a choisi d'attendre la mort ainsi. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner contre Loki, alors celui ci lui a accordé une dernière faveur.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien.

C'est juste une façon de mourir.

…

 _The end._

…


End file.
